Saori x Who?
by Drewstar
Summary: Basically something different, and also Saori is cute


Saori liked this boy.

This boy was one of many who would look at her, when she wasn't looking. But this boy wasn't attractive or truly smart. No this boy was a dreamer. One of his many dreams were that if he could concur the stars, without the use of science, he would be proud of himself. He said that to himself every night before bed, so that the next day he would be able to sum up the courage to ask Saori out.

"Today is the day that I will give it all I got" The boy said as he applied ointment and other health care products to his face

The boy snuck down to his parent's room, and stole his father's suit for the day.

He then rode his bike over to the florist shop, to buy a pot of Orchids, which he put in a plastic bag.

He then rode to a sweet store, to buy a box of chocolates with heart shaped tasty's.

He then rode over to a gift store, where he bought a card and nothing else.

This boy then rode his bike all the way to the hill. And above the hill was her home

Words went through this boy's head 'I'm not thinking clearly. This suit looks a bit too formal. Why am I wearing a bow tie? I hope I don't get a hard on. I hope my face looks ok. Maybe I should have not come here.

But as he thought this he didn't know that he was at the front of her door

'Oh god. I don't know if I should do this' "BUT… I GOT TO DO THIS!" he yelled

He went to the front door and asked the apartment receptionist for Saori's home

"Hello sir would you like to check into a room?" The kind Receptionist asked

"I… I…" He was to shy "Could you please give these to Saori Makishima miss?" He handed the flowers and Chocolate's to the Receptionist

The receptionist (who knew Saori well) saw this was a real young shy gentlemen and she went to call Saori's apartment number to ask if the young man could come up

"Hey Saori"

"Hey Nodoka-chan, what's up" Saori said with some glee

"There's a young man down stairs here Saori and he wants to see you, should I send him up?"

The Receptionist sounded so sweet

"And he's got chocolates so if you're not interested in him you can get chocolates for free, oh and some beautiful Orchids that would look fabulous in your apartment, I've always said you need something different to spice up the place. I think seeing these orchids now, you have the perfect decoration…"

So much for sweet

"Ok. Ok thanks Nodoka. Ah ye please tell him you can send him up"

"Are you sure, he's kind of fat, but I guess since he's wearing a suit so he's got some sense of pride to impress you…"

"Yes. Yes please send him up Nodoka" Saori stated

"You're free to go up sir" Nodoka said with a cat smile, But then leaned in close with soul tearing eyes "But if you in anyway think of having sexual thoughts of abusing Saori I will rip your heart out and shout. WOLVERINE!" Then she went back to a sweetie pie persona "Oh and please take in some of the buildings fine architecture sir"

The Boy might have been a little scared, but that wasn't to matter any bit on what he set his goal o doing now that everything is set in stone

As he turned to walk upstairs the Receptionist called out to him one more time

"He kid"

The Boy Turned to see the Receptionist

"Good Luck" She Smiled. And The Boy smiled back

The Boy walked the stairs that felt like a milestone of steps, last of which made him feel very curios of whether or not he could actually go through with it. But no sooner he thought about it, he was at her door

He Knocked. And She opened

"Hello" She said with a smile.

Her glasses were off. She looked even more beautiful without them, but truly he couldn't of cared if she was a little chubby like him, or if she had pimples on her face like him, he felt a connection

"H… H… H… HI!" the boy said with a bow

Saori was taken back with shock for a second, but also flattery

"These are for you" The Boy said as he handed Saori the flowers and Chocolates

More flattery came over her as she blushed

The Boy was so nervous he felt like a bubble blowing in hard wind (maybe it was just gas) He knew he couldn't score with such a beautiful girl, maybe his spirits were higher when he thought she had glasses and maybe thought she was a bit like him. But there's no way she could be

"OK… Well, thank you" The boy said and bowed again. He then walked to the side and down the stairs knowing he would never see her again

"Wait a minute" Saori said as The Boy almost disappeared

The Boy stopped in statue stance and moved his head to look at Saori eye to eye from a distance

There was a shy silence

"Um… would you… like to watch… Bas… Basquash! With me?

The Boy then thought hell froze over, but it was just Heart saying 'I DID IT!'

Nodoka was walking upstairs to check to see if the boy had succeded, halfway up she heard them talking

"Yes I would, if you want me to" The Boy said shyly

"Of course I want you to, come inside" Saori said very quickly without a beat in her sentence

The Boy walked in and the closing of the door was heard

Nodoka was blushing hard at what she heard

"Well…. I guess…. He got…. His… Happy Ending" Nodoka said overwhelmed at what she heard

THE END


End file.
